Accelerometers are known in the prior art that use an optical fiber. Such accelerometers measure acceleration by sensing optical fiber surface strain, by sending optical fiber displacement or microbending, by sensing optical signal intensity, and by sensing optical signal phase shifts.
One disadvantage of the prior art accelerometers is that they are all complicated point sensors that do not allow multiplexing. Instead, a separate prior art accelerometer is needed to sense each respective axis.